


The Holiday Devil

by paradiamond



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Catholic Matt, Foggy POV, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Matt and Foggy moving forward, misuse of halloween decorations and european traditions, mostly silly but a bit serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiamond/pseuds/paradiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first Christmas season since Foggy found out about Daredevil, and the first since they started a new phase in their relationship. Foggy loves Christmas. He loves everything about it. Unfortunately, Matt hates Christmas and refuses to participate in it. Luckily he has Foggy to provide him with an alternative and he always will, whether he realizes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiday Devil

Christmas is, in Foggy’s opinion, the best time of the entire year. There’s the good food, the chance to give and receive awesome gifts, plenty of drinking opportunities, and the neighborhood-wide famous Nelson family dinner. Foggy is a good son who always goes home for Christmas, and he’s also a great boyfriend who always invites Matt along, but Matt has never once agreed. 

“You sure?” Foggy prods, watching Matt type away at his screen reader. “It’s not like you’ve said no so many times that you now can’t say yes. My family definitely won’t care.” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Is it the shrieking children? I can ask them to turn it down to eleven.” 

Matt cracks a smile, the banter familiar to both of them. “I’m not sure they would listen.” 

“Maybe they would be quiet if the hero Daredevil came down the chimney and read them ‘Twas the Night’,” Foggy says, and Matt actually snorts, resulting in one of maybe three times in his life he’s ever looked slightly unattractive. Foggy grins, victorious. 

“I think the police showing up would probably ruin Christmas,” Matt says, shaking his head. 

“You’d be surprised. Brett has yet to Grinch us,” Foggy says, and then leans forward to knock twice on Matt’s wooden desk.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Love you too, are you passing this year or not?”

“Passing, thank you though.” 

“Ok, your loss.” Foggy straightens up from the doorway and claps his head together. “In that case, you have fun spending the day with your priest doing the Catholic thing and then later I assume the costumed vigilante thing. I will be praying to the gods of roasted meats, eggnog, and pie.” 

“Heathen.” Matt’s smirk becomes a smile. “Who says I can’t have both?” Which is the closest he ever gets to admitting how much he likes their own ritual. 

Foggy laughs and drums his hands against the door frame before sauntering back towards his own office. With the boyfriend duty handled, he can now be pleased and excited for the rest of the season with no limits. Karen arches one delicate eyebrow at him as he passes. 

“Getting into the spirit?”

“Absolutely.” Foggy grins at her. She’s wearing a normal outfit, but she hadn’t taken off the Santa hat Foggy had dropped on her head when she walked in that morning. “You seen pretty festive yourself.” 

She straightens the already perfectly straight hat. “Well don’t get too excited, the rats are back.” 

Foggy winces. “Did we call someone about that?”

“I did, they’ll be here tomorrow.” 

“That sucks. Don’t worry though, it’s Christmas!” 

“No, it’s not,” Matt calls from his office. “Christmas is only one day and it’s a week away.” 

“Close enough!” 

Karen giggles. “You two.” 

“I know, we’re like Thelma and Louise, it’s adorable.” 

Matt groans from inside his office. _“Foggy.”_

“Anyway,” Foggy says, ignoring him. “What are your Christmas plans Miss Paige?” 

She smiles, and it’s a little strained. “Nonexistent, but it’s fine.” 

Foggy scoffs. “No, it’s really not. Want to come to my house with me? I have an obnoxiously large and festive family.” 

“Really?” Karen brightens. “You wouldn’t mind?” 

“Absolutely not!” Foggy really hams it up and she smiles. “Christmas is meant to be shared.” 

“Won’t that be strange though? If you bring two people home with you?” 

Foggy raises an eyebrow at her. “You didn’t eavesdrop? How very civilized of you. Matt’s not coming, he never does.”

“Oh.” Karen’s hand flies to her chest, the picture of friendly concern and understanding. Foggy’s mother will love her, he can just see the fawning now. “Well, I could stay here then. I don’t want Matt to have to-”

“Trust me, Matt doesn’t _have_ to do anything.” 

“Are you sure?”

Foggy nods vigorously. “Yes, Matt get out here and back me up on this. I don’t want Karen missing out on a Nelson family Christmas because of your refusal to have fun like a normal human person.”

Matt appears in the doorway, smirking again. “Foggy’s right Karen. I’ll be attending an early morning church service and then heading into work all day. Go and have fun.” 

Karen frowns. “Work?”

“Yeah, he says he’s going to ‘corner the Christmas day law market’ whatever he thinks that’s going accomplish,” Foggy says, complete with finger air quotes to get Karen to laugh, but it fails. She only frowns more. 

“But-”

“Really Karen, that’s what I want to do with my Christmas, and I prefer to do it by myself,” Matt says earnestly. “Go have fun with Foggy.” 

Foggy grins. “Yeah, it’ll be a lot of fun convincing my mom that you’re not actually the one from the office I’m seeing,” he says, and glances back at Matt’s face to see the bright spots appear high on his cheek bones. Embarrassing Matt in a super adorable way in front of their super adorable secretary. A Christmas miracle. 

***

“Ok so this one is like, pinker? It mostly looks the same though.” 

Matt sighs, which is pretty much how Foggy feels at the moment too. “How old is she?”

“I want to say six?” 

“You’re not sure.”

“Unfortunately not,” Foggy admits and Matt hums, sounding a little more unhappy. Foggy glances up from the doll. “We can go home if you want, I can do this tomorrow by myself. It’s not like Christmas shopping for a party you’re not going to is required.” 

Matt visibly hesitates, looking like a frozen computer, and Foggy tries not to sigh. They’ve had a lot of these little stall outs ever since Foggy found out that Matt had been lying to him for the entire time he had known him, like relationship rebuffering. Matt has always been an over thinker, which would be adorable if it wasn’t so irritating. Eventually, he’s going to figure out how to say what he clearly wants to say, but it seems like he doesn’t want to risk upsetting Foggy over anything anymore. It also has to be expressed in a way that isn’t a lie, because he’s also very sensitive about that as well now. It’s exhausting for Foggy just watching it. 

“Or we can stay?” Foggy asks, trying to be helpful. 

“Sure,” Matt says, only a little rigidly, and Foggy lets him let it go. He turns back to the dolls, grabbing one off the shelf at random. They can do yet another relationship detox _after_ the most important day of the year. 

“Ok so I’ll get this one then and that’s all the nieces done.” 

“Great,” Matt says, trying and failing to sound enthusiastic now. 

Foggy shoots him a side-eyed glance and starts walking towards the front of the store. He had been right, after the worst fight of both of their lives things between them had changed, mostly for the better, a bit for the mind blowing and sexy, but at the core they’re still the same. Matt doesn’t always seem to realize it, but they are. Foggy supposes that he’ll just have to show him, hopefully over the course of many years and countless mind blowing sexual experiences. 

When they finally leave the overpacked store, Foggy expects Matt to relax, but he doesn’t. His jaw stays set in a hard line, and his eyes, hidden behind the red glasses, give nothing away, but he keeps moving his head back and forth, slowly and restlessly. His free hand twitches at his side. 

_Screw it,_ Foggy thinks, abandoning the plan in favor of his instincts. He stops suddenly, right in the middle of the street, which makes Matt stop too since he has his hand wrapped snugly around Foggy’s upper arm. He turns in Foggy’s direction with his eyebrows raised. “What’s-”

“Matt,” Foggy says, pointedly, ignoring the people giving them dirty looks for blocking the sidewalk. He doesn’t usually do the rude New Yorker thing but here they are. “You know we’re ok right? Like you get that I’m not still mad and that we’re all good, right?” 

Matt’s shoulders tense, then they fall. He smiles. “Of course.” 

Foggy cocks his head. Knowing that Matt is a good liar doesn’t make this any simpler. “Really?” he asks, again, more pointedly this time. “It’s just, I know we’re going through a lot of change right now and-” 

“Foggy, yes. I know that we’re ok,” Matt says emphatically and Foggy relaxes a bit. 

“Ok. I’m trusting you here.” _Again._

Matt smiles, woodenly. “Thank you.” 

Foggy’s pretty sure that he’s still full of shit, but he smiles back anyway. “I’m smiling at you reassuringly too.” 

Matt smiles wider. This time it actually looks real. He starts walking again, pulling Foggy along with him. “I know.” 

***

The cab ride out to the Bronx is long and pretty boring. Karen had immediately descended into tense silence, probably nervous about meeting so many strangers at once, but now he can hear her muttering his siblings names over and over again when they get into the cab to go from the train to his parent’s house. He leans over to her. “They won’t expect you to know them, you know, since you don’t actually know them.” 

She glances over at him, forcing a smile. “Maybe I’m looking to impress them since I won’t be doing it with my twenty dollar wine selection.” 

Foggy rolls his eyes. “They love you ok, they love everyone who isn’t actively awful, and the alcohol is cheap and plentiful at Christmas so I think you’ll be fine.” 

She eyes his wrapped dish meaningfully. “You brought something nice.” 

“I brought exactly what my mother told me to cook, so I’m just following instructions. You’re a beautiful, charming woman my mother would love even if you bought her a jar full of spiders.” 

Karen wrinkles her nose, but looks more at ease. On impulse, and because he’s in the business of checking in on people today, Foggy texts Matt. _have fun at church (:_

Matt responds almost right away. **Church isn’t for fun Foggy.**

Foggy rolls his eyes fondly, imagining Matt dictating that message in a church. “Matt’s pleased with himself. He’s achieving full on Catholic superiority as we speak.” Karen giggles as he texts Matt back. _Sounds amazing, merry christmas anyway_

**Merry christmas. Have to turn phone off now.**

“Oh my god,” Foggy laughs. “He put a praying hands emoji, Karen. He has to verbally say the commands too. I hate to break it to you but you’re working for a dork,” he says, adding a final heart emoji to his own text before putting his phone away as they pull up to the sidewalk. Karen shakes her head at him, smiling before she gets distracted by the sight in front of them. Foggy smiles too. Church might not be fun, but Foggy’s house is. 

The Nelson house is packed with people, presents, and paraphernalia. There are three separate christmas trees, mostly because his mom insists on doing at least two themed trees per year, ten nutcrackers creepily lining the stairs, and a seemingly endless amount of string lights lining both the inside and outside of the house. Everyone has this warm glow no matter where they go. 

Karen stares around, wide eyed as the third of Foggy’s aunts hugs her. She gives him a fervent look. Her glow looks a little overwhelmed. “This is...wow.” 

Foggy laughs. “Yeah, it’s kind of a lot but it’s a nice time once people get settled, I promise.” 

“I believe you,” Karen says, her eyes maybe a little shiny, and Foggy is reminded once again that he really doesn’t know much about her own family. He put on a happy face and guides her to the next room. 

“Wait until you see the food!” 

They have a great time. Foggy eats one of everything his mother has cooked for them, reconnects with his sister, and distributes gifts. It’s a few hours later that his phone rings, and he knows without looking that it’s probably Matt. After checking to make sure Karen hadn’t been completely hijacked by his younger girl cousins as some kind of living hair model, Foggy steps out into the backyard to answer it. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Just got out of the service, thought I’d check in,” Matt’s voice comes through, deep and wonderful. Foggy smiles to himself. 

“Everything is great, uncle Ben hasn’t even gotten that drunk yet and we haven’t gotten to the point of literal war stories yet so it’s a win all around. Consider me checked on.”

He can hear the smile in Matt’s voice too when he responds. “Good. I’m just heading to the office.” 

“You know we won’t have any new clients today.” 

“Probably not, but I hope we do just to prove my point.” 

“Matt gets to be right, we get a new client, and some poor souls gets their emergency christmas day legal advice. Yet another win all around.” 

“Exactly.” 

“How was the service?” 

“Fine.”

“Sounds riveting.” 

“It was, actually. Very timely.” 

“Tell me more, I know I’m a basically a religious illiterate but I think I can probably keep up,” Matt hesitates and Foggy rolls his eyes. He leans against the fence and tries again. “Unless you’d rather not, which is fine.”

“No I do, but am I keeping you from the party?” 

Foggy smiles. “It’s an all day long kind of a party, and they’ll call me if there’s a party-related emergency.” 

Some of the warmth comes back into Matt’s voice. “Ok.” 

When he gets back inside the girls have in fact gotten ahold of Karen’s hair and she looks up at him with the most adorable woodland creature eyes that he runs right over to help. 

“Woah there guys, if there’s going to be a hair party I want to be invited too!” he says loudly and sits right down on the floor next to her, resulting in half of the hands detaching themselves from her head.

“Thanks,” Karen whispers, seeming to relax slightly. “Was that Matt? Everything ok?”

He smiles at her, even though it comes out as more of a wince as his ten year old niece rips out what he believes is a part of his scalp. “Yeah it’s all good.”

She shakes her head the minimal possible amount. “He’s such a strange one, even without stating the obvious. I’m just sad he’s missing out on all the fun.”

Foggy snorts. “Trust me, this is not his idea of a good Christmas. Matt is right where he wants to be. And anyway, the holiday season’s not over yet,” he says, tilting his head back obligingly for his youngest cousin and ignoring Karen’s curious look. She’ll see. 

***

One week later Karen walks into the office and stops dead. “Ok...what are you doing now?” 

Foggy turns around, carefully, because he’s standing on the rolling chair from his office. He smiles to see her wearing the scarf, which was part of his Christmas present to her. “Putting up the decorations. Also, can you run to the store and see if you can find some more discount halloween decorations? I seem to have, uh, lost my other box.” 

He had actually thrown it away in a fit of bitterness shortly after he walked out of Matt’s apartment that one time he found out his best friend and possibly the love of his life was a superhero, but that’s not really the conversational vibe he’s going for. 

Karen tilts her head, running her fingers along the scarf. It was a great present, super soft and very feminine, Foggy knows because he tested it himself, right there in the store to the amusement of everyone in that particular department. She shakes her head fondly. “Sure thing. Why?”

Foggy smiles, stepping down before he breaks his neck. That would also probably put a damper on the upcoming festivities. “Yeah, so here’s the deal. As you have probably noticed, Matt hates the commercialization of Christmas. It offends him, and he just doesn’t like it.” 

She nods. “Too Catholic?”

Foggy lets out his best long suffering sigh, sitting down on the top of her desk. “Apparently so, and that extends to basically all the fun parts of the holiday. So no presents, no trees with pretty lights, and no santa. But he does like food, me, and even though he won’t admit it, fun, so I started doing this when we were in college.”

“Huh.” Karen trails her fingers across the fake spider web lining the surface of her desk. “What exactly is this?”

“The celebration of Krampus! Creature of the night, and horned beast friend of Saint Nic, I think,” Foggy says, gesturing wildly around the office. “We never really bothered to do real research about it, but it’s kind of like Halloween and Christmas had a baby and that baby is a goat man who punishes the bad children, and bonus, it’s a pagan thing so it’s not offensive to Matt. Our version falls on January first, a respectful one week after the birth of the lord and it involves all the fun things he refuses to do with the rest of us.”

She frowns, as always focusing on the wrong part, the not fun part. “Does it bother him if we celebrate the normal Christmas?”

Foggy shakes his head, digging around in the surviving box for his horns. “No, he just reserves the right not to do it himself. Kind of like how you don’t eat meat but don’t care if I eat a steak sandwich in front of you which, by the way, I will be doing tonight at least once.”

Karen giggles. “Is that a part of Krampus day?”

He grins over at her. “It’s Krampus NIGHT and yes, at least for us it is. I don’t actually know what the real traditions are but they’re probably not as fun. Speaking of which, I have a list for you if you want to run some errands. It starts with finding some appropriate horns for the occasion since I seem to have thrown mine out by mistake.” 

Karen takes it with a fond smile. 

***

The first christmas season Foggy had spent with Matt is during college, and it’s super weird. 

“Wait, so you don’t like Christmas?” Foggy asks, more than confused. Matt smiles over at him from his desk on the other side of the room, but it’s strained. 

“Not really.” 

Foggy frowns harder. “But you like-” 

“When are we going to take the Halloween decorations down?” Matt asks, clearly and completely unsubtly changing the subject. 

Foggy rolls his eyes. “I’m rolling my eyes at you, just so you know, and I don’t know, eventually.” 

The corners of Matt’s lips quirk. “Halloween has been over for almost two months now.” 

“Yeah I know, don’t worry, I’ll deal with them.” 

“It’s fine, I just think it’s funny, and they’ll probably scare any women you bring home.” 

Foggy grins. “Ok I know you haven’t actually _seen_ Halloween decorations since the nineties but they’re not actually that scary. Besides, it’s not like either of us are really having sex right now.” 

“True, but maybe I will while you’re home with your family.” 

“No, you won’t and speaking of that, you’re really just going to stay here, alone, all break?” 

Matt’s expression doesn’t change. “Yes.” 

“Ok but-”

“No, seriously Foggy. It’s a religious thing and it’s what I want to do.” 

“Ok, fair enough. I don’t want to get in the way of your date with the Lord,” Foggy says, throwing his hands up and sees Matt’s spine become a little less rigid. It helps him relax too. 

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” 

“You welcome. Super weird, but you’re welcome. I’ll let my mom know, and I’ll put the word out that you don’t want to be presented with any Santas, elves, or presents. Don’t you worry about it.” 

“Please make sure to tell her it has nothing to do with her, and that I appreciate the invitation,” Matt says, and Foggy nods along, still confused. Later it will occur to him that he should have told Matt he was nodding, but Matt had just continued on anyway. “Really Foggy, thanks for being so understanding.” 

“No problem buddy.” Foggy says, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. 

Except he doesn’t understand at all. 

It bothers him for the rest of exams, in which he wears his worst Christmas sweaters and gives candy canes to all of the people sitting around him, except for Matt but especially the pretty girls. Matt keep shaking his head whenever he does it, but he made it clear that he doesn’t care if Foggy, or anyone else, enjoys what he considers to be a rather offensive bastardization of an important religious observance, he just doesn’t want to be involved. It’s super weird, but it’s Matt weird, which makes Foggy kind of like it. 

It keeps bothering him as he drums his fingers on the armrest of the train car, staring out at the dark tunnel walls on his way to his parent’s house. The biggest problem is he can’t believe that Matt isn’t going to celebrate _at all_ for the entire break. It’s a little bit against the principles that Foggy lives by. But, he supposes, Matt clearly has different holiday principles. Which is fine. His are probably more legitimate since they’re based on a old and respected religion and Foggy’s are based on the films like _The Year Without a Santa Clause_. 

It bothers him so much that he comes back early, only a week after Christmas, claiming that he needs the study time, but really, he just wants to surprise Matt. Obviously they won’t be celebrating Christmas, but he can still hang out with Foggy like always and have a good, non-blasphemous time. 

“Hey buddy I’m back!” Foggy calls out, shouldering his way through the door with an armful of food bags. He’s planning on bringing the party, the non-religious, totally secular party to Matt whether he knows it or not, but Matt isn’t there. Also, the Halloween decorations are still up.

“Whoops.” Foggy goes and dumps all the food onto his own bed and sits down, already revising his plans. He trails his hand along the fake spider web, thinking about the weird European holiday his cousin’s obnoxious boyfriend kept talking about. Something about a Christmas goat man who eats children? Which actually sounds like something Matt would like. Mind racing with the possibilities, Foggy pulls out his laptop and starts searching, the results coming up right away. 

He grins. “Excellent.” 

Foggy’s sister always said that he was a future mall Santa of America, which honestly sounds like a pretty good deal to Foggy, who doesn’t want to dress up and make a bunch of kids happy, but it also gives him an idea. Foggy stands up, newly motivated. He needs to buy horns. 

***

It’s pretty hard to surprise Matt, especially since Foggy has been doing the exact same thing every January first since the year they met, but this year he seems to actually achieve it. Matt can probably hear Foggy’s heart, so he knew he’ll be in the office, and he can definitely smell the food, so he knows something is happening, but Matt still manages to look surprised when he comes into the decorated office. 

“Happy Krampus!” Foggy yell at him, trying to adopt a growl in his voice at the same time with limited success. Matt immediately grins. 

“Happy Krampus, I didn’t- this is great.” Matt sets his things down onto the floor and walks over to him. 

Foggy slings an arm around his shoulder and gives him a shake. “Thanks. I sort of lost some of the other decorations, so a lot of them are new this year.”

“Where?” Matt cocks his head and drifts away from Foggy’s grasp to seek out the new things. 

“Yeah I know we’ve been using the same box of stuff since college, so it’s pretty exciting. There’s the giant bendy-legged spider on Karen’s desk kind of lording over the food. It’s all fuzzy, so you can also enjoy that dimension of it as well. We also have the sequined ghost banner on your door which I further decorated with push pins to give it horns to make it a Kampus ghost. And finally the bucket filled with candy that we can actually eat on that corner table.” 

Matt moves around the office, purposefully touching every new thing, and figuring out where the old familiar things are in the new space. When he gets to the bucket, Foggy gleefully watches him stick his hand in and then jump when it starts the Monster Mash jingle. 

“Surprise! Also, full disclosure, the horns are also new and I’m pretty sure they’re merchandise from the Disney movie Maleficent.” 

Matt turns back to him, lips twitching. “Karen?”

“You got it, but she left, said she wanted us to be alone. The horns are kind of cool though, I’m definitely keeping them.” Matt’s walks towards him, his hand coming halfway up and then freezing in place. Foggy narrows his eyes. “Ok, what is it?”

Matt’s expression doesn’t change and he immediately starts rummaging through the candy bucket again. “Nothing. This is great Foggy, thank you for putting this together again.”

Foggy puts his hands on his hips, his fur clad, costumed hips. “Yeah, no. I’m not doing this anymore. Spill” 

When Matt had come back to their dorm that first year, Foggy had been waiting. The food spread out over all the surfaces, dressed in full costume, and grinning. 

“I’m striking a dramatic pose right now,” he said right as Matt was opening the door and Matt stopped short, nostrils flaring. 

“You’re here,” Matt had said, a smile creeping up on his face. “I thought-” 

“I wanted to surprise you. It didn’t occur to me until halfway home that you might actually have a girl over.” 

Matt laughed. “No such luck. What’s that smell?”

“Steak sandwiches, beer, and halloween candy.” 

Matt’s eyebrows rose. “Let’s maybe not eat the candy at this point.”

“Yeah, that’s really more like a decoration. But the rest is good to go.” 

“What’s the occasion?” Matt asked, very deliberately. 

Foggy raised his arms above his head. “Krampus night, festival of the horned god of the witches, aka in some versions the anti-Santa, but fun fact it’s actually not really a Christmas thing. It’s more like a Germanic drinking and pseudo-halloween thing. I’m wearing horns and everything.” 

Matt laughed and started striding over to Foggy deliberately, and seemingly without really thinking, reached up to touch his horns. “You’re like a devil.” 

“I think I might be? I’m not really sure. Some of the articles were in a language with an excessive amount of consonants,” Foggy said, pleased that Matt didn’t seem to be mad, and Matt smiled. Foggy grinned back. “Be honest, I did my best here but how sacrilegious is this?” 

“I’m not actually sure it is at all.” His smile widened, turning wicked. “But we can go ask my priest if you want.”

Foggy groaned, noticing that Matt still hadn’t stepped away. “No, no, let’s maybe not do that.” 

“Alright.” Matt’s hands drifted down from Foggy’s fake horns to his shoulders, squeezing lightly. “Foggy?”

“Yeah?” Foggy had wanted to lean forward to kiss him, but he didn’t. Might have saved them a lot of time. 

“Thanks,” Matt had said, and looking back Foggy wonders if he had wanted to kiss him too. 

Foggy shakes his head, knowing that Matt can tell and suspecting that he knows why. Back then, that had been their normal. This is their normal now, apparently. 

Matt is shifting around on his feet, looking more nervous than he ever should in Foggy’s presence. “What happened to the other horns?” 

“I threw them out when I was mad at you,” Foggy says honestly. “Back when we were-”

“Yeah I got it,” Matt snaps and then immediately sighs, looking miserable. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure if this part of our relationship had been broken too. I wasn’t sure I still got to have this.” 

Foggy steps closer and Matt tenses. He walks to Karen’s desk and perches on it, right next to the bendy spider and the food. Foggy follows him. “Well we said we were going to move forward.”

“Yeah I know, and I am happy, you have to know that.” Matt catches Foggy by the hand and pulls him closer, into the v of his legs. “I know I’m being ridiculous but I wasn’t sure if this would...carry forward. This part of us.” 

Foggy leans into his touch. “You doubted my desire to dress up in a ridiculous costume?” 

Matt shakes his head. “I suppose I did. I’m sorry. Again.” 

“Why? You do it.”

Matt lets out a startled burst of laughter and reaches up to touch Foggy’s new horns like he had clearly wanted to do before. Foggy tips his head forward to make it easier. “I guess we match now.” 

“Yeah now we both look completely ridiculous-”

Matt grips Foggy by the hair and cuts him off by kissing him, hardness melting into the sweet and soft. He runs his tongue along Foggy’s bottom lip and Foggy tries not to let his knees buckle as he open his mouth, urging Matt closer. He lets his hands wander over Matt’s body too, catching on hard muscle and making Matt sigh, because after years and years of wanting he finally can this year. 

Foggy breaks away first to breathe, and Matt leans his head down to rest on Foggy’s neck, pressing one small kiss to the skin there. Foggy lean into Matt’s touch, as close as he can get, and smiles. 

“This is probably why Karen wanted us to be alone.” Matt says, making Foggy laugh. 

“Probably. Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you and I’m glad we’re doing the relationship detox now but I think the food is getting cold.” 

He can feel Matt’s smile, and then his words. “Foggy?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything.” 

Foggy leans in, as close as he can get. “You too, man. Happy Krampus.” 

Matt’s smile widens. “Happy Krampus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want :)  
> http://paradiamond.tumblr.com/


End file.
